Legend of Zelda: Questions
by Hylian's Hero
Summary: A Legend of Zelda Questions story! Send in questions to your favorite Legend of Zelda characters, and see how they answer them. Details and rules are inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi-ya fanfiction readers! I'm Hylian's Hero, and this is my first fic. :D I love the Legend of Zelda series, and I am super excited to be writing a Zelda fic! So please read and review. Just keep in mind that criticism is welcome, but flames are not. Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**_

Legend of Zelda: Questions

Hero: Hi peoples! I'm going to be hosting a Legend of Zelda Question… game… story… thingy… whatever! Onward to rules!

**1.) This is a QUESTION story, not a TRUTH OR DARE story.**

Hero: No, I will not make Link kiss a mousetrap or make Ilia eat Epona.

**2.) Please do not send in any questions that involve Yuri or Yaoi.**

**3.) You can only send in questions for the Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, or Skyward Sword characters.**

Hero: Those are the only Zelda games I've actually played.

**4.) Please keep the questions at a T rating or lower.**

_**Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review with some question, reviews makes me happy. :D**_

_**-Hero **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi readers! Welcome back to Legend of Zelda: Question if you were here before, or welcome if you're a new reader. I want to thank **__**TwiliCuckoo**__**, **__**MsBBSue**__**, and **__**FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious**__** for reviewing. Onward to Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**_

Legend of Zelda: Questions

Hero: Welcome back fanfiction readers! I hope you enjoy chapter two, but first I've got to get the people here.

_Pushes big red button and __Ghirahim, Groose, Impa, and Vio all fall through the ceiling._

Ghirahim: Get off my leg you red-headed freak!

Groose: No one speaks to the awesome Groose that way! Not even tight-wearing freaks!

Impa: Vio, if you don't stop touching my hair I will light a Deku Nut on fire and shove it down your throat.

Vio: Okay, okay! Wait, why are we here anyway?

Hero: You guys are the first people to answer questions in my fic!

Vio: Farore help us all…

Hero: Be quiet! It's time for our first question from **TwiliCuckoo**!

**Ghirahim: How can I be as fabulous as you? : )**

Ghirahim: Well, my fabulousness comes naturally, but you can start by coordinating your wardrobe around a geometric shape. Then if you ask somebody out and they say yes, do a fabulous happy dance around them.

_All stare at him._

Hero: Okay… next! The next series of questions come from **MsBBSue**!

**Groose: How would you explain your personality change during the time frame of Skyward Sword? Did you notice the difference and if so, how did it make you feel?**

Groose: Well, I went from being the super-amazing Groose to the super-amazing Groose that would risk his life for people. And look good doing it! Stop laughing Ghirahim! Yes, I know the difference, and it felt awesome! All shall remember the Legend of Groose! Top that Impa.

Impa: Shouldn't be hard.

**Impa: Why are the Sheikahs sworn to protect the Hylian royal family? Did they do something for your people so long ago?**

Impa: Well, the first Sheikah – also known as Impa – protected and guided the goddess incarnate when she was in Hyrule. When the ancient evil placed a curse on the goddess's descendants and the hero's spirit, we decided to take up our ancestor's job and protect the descendants of the goddess. They just all happened to be a part of the Royal Family, so we protect them too.

**Impa: And what happened to them all? What caused the Sheikahs to disappear?**

Impa: We have very few Sheikahs to begin with, and almost all of them protect the Royal Family. Since any of us would put our life in danger to protect them, many Sheikah are killed by adversaries to the throne. One time there was a raid on the castle, and many Sheikahs died protecting the family. Only one or two of our people survived the attack, me being one of them. Groose, consider your answer topped.

Groose: No way, my answer was way better than yours.

Impa: Yea, keep talking. I still have some Deku Nuts left.

Groose: Point taken. I will shut up now.

Hero: Fight, fight, fight!

Vio: Hero, HERO!

Hero: What?

Vio: Next question.

Hero: Oh right. I knew that.

Vio: Whatever.

Hero: The next question is from **FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious!**

**Vio (manga): Do you like my OC Alexia? *blushes* I LOVE YOU VIO EEEEEEEEEP!**

Vio: M-Maybe…

Hero: Ha! You're blushing! You do like her!

Vio: Shut up!

Hero: Doesn't change the fact that I'm right.

Ghirahim: No more questions?

Hero: Nope. Guess it's time to end this chapter. Bye, everyone!

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and leave questions that I can torture… I mean ask the Legend of Zelda characters. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers! You all get muffins! And just for the fun of it, who had the best answer, Impa or Groose? : )**_

_**-Hero**_


End file.
